Underneath the Mistletoe
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Kate LeFay could have any boy she wanted. But, what happens when the boy she wants doesn't seem to want her back? See what happens underneath the mistletoe! Dedicated to all my fellow SOB cheerchics!


Kate LeFay could have had any boy she wanted. After all, she was gorgeous, smart, talented, and she was a Slytherin, damnit! It didn't faze her in the least when boys gaped at her down the hallways, or when men older than her father proposed marriage in the streets of Diagon Alley.

What did faze Kate, however, was one Kevin Bole. Ever since the Quidditch team and Kate's group of friends had struck up their deal, Kate's attempts to attract Kevin were futile. It seemed as if he was just trying to appease his teammates by going along with Kate for their nightly "training" sessions. That had never happened to Kate before, and it frustrated her to no end.

The first thing that had attracted Kate to Kevin was his intellect. Kate had considered herself to be smart, but never in her life had she met someone as amazingly intelligent as Kevin. He was worldly; he knew how to analyze the events occurring all over the globe. He knew how to answer a question in Arithmancy class, a subject that had always confounded Kate. He was fascinating to talk to, and every time Kevin opened his mouth, Kate wanted to snog him senseless.

"Of course, you still wish he could find better ways to use his mouth." snickered Kate's best friend Morrigun when she told this to her.

Thank goodness the holidays were right around the corner. Although Kate was Jewish and therefore didn't celebrate Christmas, she loved that time of the year. The trees that decorated the hallways and Great Hall, and snow falling everywhere made Kate feel at home even when she was at school.

During Quidditch training one night, when the rest of the girls were snogging or otherwise occupying their boys, Kate and Kevin were, as usual, talking.

"It honestly makes me sick. The terrorist hit wizards all over the world killing their fellow wizards because of their religion." Kevin was saying.

"I know what you mean. I had a cousin whose friend was blown up on a Knight Bus in Israel last year." Replied Kate.

"Horrid, I say. I hate reading about my people getting killed. It makes me feel so…helpless."

Kate's mind reeled. _His people_? Wait a second. "You are Jewish as well?"

Kevin looked surprised. "Yeah. You too? I thought I was the only one in the house…"

Fallon Anderson, Kate's other best friend, looked up from the couch where she and Cassius Warrington were busy.

"Honestly, can't you two be quiet? Leave everyone else alone with your chattering."

Kate and Kevin had the decency to look apologetic.

"Want to go for a walk?" offered Kevin.

Kate nodded and followed him out of the common room.

They continued chatting about current events, getting into a debate over goblin labor union laws as they walked around the castle.

"No! I am right. Goblins are specifically categorized as beasts and should therefore no be able to negotiate labor contracts." Argued Kate. She loved finding a topic she was passionate about and fighting for others to see it her way. Exasperated, yet finding Kevin's refusal to let her win quite sexy, Kate looked skyward. Hanging on the ceiling, right above where she and Kevin were standing was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Oh, Kevin" she said in a singsong voice, and pointed up. He looked up and said, "But its mistletoe, and we don't even celebrate Christmas!"

"So?" Kate argued, "its still a holiday tradition. So kiss me. Now."

Kevin sighed, resigned. He leaned forward to kiss Kate, but what happened was completely unexpected. Kevin had kissed her before, but he had never felt anything. But now, all he could feel was passion, lust and intense feeling like fireworks exploding in his stomach. When he pulled away, he could tell that from Kate's face, she had felt the same way during their kiss.

"I knew that mistletoe had intense magical properties," Kate whispered, "but I didn't think _that _would happen".

Kevin smiled wickedly. "Well, who am I to break a Christmas tradition?" Kate smiled, and pulled him close to her for another magical kiss.


End file.
